Polos opuestos
by gleekbk
Summary: Adamtina FanFic.


Adam Levine era el típico "chico de barrio", líder de pandilla y deseado por todas las chicas. El cual, con 25 años de edad, no tenía apenas estudios, ya que no podía costeárselos y la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo. Era conocido por todos los antecedentes que tenía, casi todos relacionados con las drogas o robos.

Christina Aguilera era una joven acomodada, de 21 años, que disfrutaba de lujos que no se podría permitir cualquiera, una "niña de papá" en toda regla. Tenía todo lo que deseaba, dinero, un novio que todas envidiaban, etc. Pero ella no era feliz del todo.

Christina decidió dar una vuelta en su Eco Style blanco, un coche que ella misma había diseñado. Llevaba incluso su firma.

Había discutido con su novio, Matt, ya que le había vuelto a poner los cuernos. Estaba harta de él, ni siquiera lo quería, sólo estaba con él porque su padre y el de ella tenían negocios juntos y debía hacer lo que su padre le mandara.

No podía más, quería salir de esa urbanización de gente rica, no soportaba ver a más pijos, aunque ella también lo fuera.

Era de noche, por lo que no tenía ni idea de a dónde podría ir. Decidió perderse por calles que no conocía para alejarse de todo aquello.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en un callejón sin salida, el cual le daba bastante repelús e incluso algo de miedo.

Un chico lleno de tatuajes tocó la ventanilla del copiloto, pidiéndole que la bajara. Eso hizo.

"Bonito coche." – Sonrió el chico.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Dijo Christina con cara de pocos amigos.

"Te quiero a ti." – Se puso serio y Christina vio cómo de repente había varios chicos rodeando su coche. – "Sal del coche. Ahora."

Christina miró a su alrededor, había dos chicos en la parte trasera y otro a su lado que le abrió la puerta, invitándola a salir. Tal y como lo hizo, éste último chico entró en el coche y se lo llevó. Ella lo único que pensó es que su padre la mataría cuando se enterara. "Ese coche lleva mi firma, será fácil encontrarlo." – Le dijo al de los tatuajes con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"El coche no es problema mío, yo no lo quiero." – Se iba acercando a ella mientras iba diciendo esto.

A medida que él se iba acercando, ella iba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocarse con los otros dos chicos que la agarraban con fuerza. – "¿Queréis dinero? Os daré todo el que me pidáis." – Dijo intentando soltarse de ellos.

"Te quiero a ti, preciosa." – Susurró acariciándole la mejilla. A lo que Christina respondió escupiéndole en la cara.

"¡Me dais asco!" – Gritó mirándolo a los ojos.

"Vamos, Adam. Hazlo ya o lo haré yo." – Dijo el chico más alto empujándola contra la pared y rasgándole el vestido, Christina se dolió por el fuerte golpe y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando Adam, el chico de los tatuajes, se paró a observarla. Aquellos ojos mar lo hipnotizaron por un momento. Era una chica preciosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. Su estatura y su cara de niña le daban un toque de dulzura que no nada tenía que ver con esa agresividad y fuerza de sus palabras y actitud. No paraba de moverse y de soltar todo tipo de insultos por la boca, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

"Fuera de aquí." – Dijo serio, mirando al chico alto.

"¿Pero qué dices, tío?"

"HE DICHO QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ." – Gritó.

"Venga ya, no pienso irme sin probar este caramelito." – Sonrió mirando a Christina con deseo. Ella miró al suelo aguantando las ganas de vomitar que le entraron después de eso.

"O os vais ahora mismo, o tendré que echaros a la fuerza." – Dijo esto apretándose los nudillos. A lo que ambos chicos respondieron con un simple suspiro de rabia.

"Nos volveremos a ver, rubia." – Dijo antes de irse junto con su amigo.

"Gilipollas." – Susurró Adam.

Christina había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo, no sabía qué pretendía ese chico ahora.

"¿Me vas a violar, Adam?" – Le preguntó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Él se giró al oír su nombre y borró con el pulgar el rastro que había dejado la lágrima, negando con la cabeza. Vio lo asustada que estaba, tenía el vestido rasgado y tiritaba de frío. – "Lo siento." – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y la abrazó.


End file.
